Optical or image capture sensors are expensive and difficult to fabricate perfectly, and so in operation, such sensors often produce outputs that have a number of dead pixels due to manufacturing defects. A dead pixel may be a pixel (or area) in an image that includes data unrelated to an observed aspect of the environment. Dead pixels may refer to defects in the sensor that result in outputs being dark spots, bright spots, or inconsistent with respect to intensity of the observed aspect in the environment. Thus, the dead pixel includes unwanted data, or no data at all.
Outputs that include dead pixel data may result in false detections of moving objects in images, which generally is performed by identifying differences between subsequent frames in the images. Background or non-moving aspects of the images have little changes over a given sequence of images, while moving aspects will exhibit identifiable changes. However, dead pixel data that is inconsistent and possibly changing in random manners over the sequence of images, may contribute to detection of false moving images.